


All Time Low

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: One Piece
Genre: Can be either shipping or platonic, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Luffy POV, Minor Insecurities, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Psychology, mentioned - Freeform, serious Luffy, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: He touched each of his Nakama, he made sure to, at least once day.He didn't want them to disappear again.Never again.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	All Time Low

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I like LuNa as a ship and also as something completely platonic, but I just got hit with the sudden urge to write something for these two, so please enjoy this ficlet.
> 
> This fic would go well with Doubt by Twenty One Pilots  
> Oh also All Time Low by Jon Bellion.  
> There's a great AMV that goes to ATL, you should watch it!  
> https://youtu.be/vnuXi01v09Q

_"I'm going to make a map of the whole world. I have to be able to lead my Captain to wherever he wants to go."_

Nami. His navigator. She was really something else.

He watched happily from his post on the Thousand Sunny as the red-head barked orders to his crew, as much of a captain on the seas as he was any other time, maybe even better.

Her long orange hair sparkled under the sun, and he was struck with a sudden thought that it looked like the seashells he and his brothers used to collect on peaceful days. It almost always dissolved into a water fight, where he'd end up almost drowning, the shells floating up to the surface, bright colors gleaming and making the water change hues.

That was kind of how Nami made him feel.

Like he was drowning and unable to swim to the surface. But it was okay, because he could look at something amazing as he went.

"Luffy! What're you lazing around for? Open the sails!" The red-head yelled and he braced himself for the inevitable punch to his head. He touched each of his Nakama, he made sure to, at least once day.

He didn't want them to disappear again.

Never again.

Right on cue, he felt the customary hit to his head and clutched his hair, falling to the ground dramatically.

"Owww Nammmmiii, that hurt!!" He whined, fighting back a smile. 

It didn't, but that was okay. It felt like home.

"It'll hurt worse if you don't get off your ass right _now."_

"Yosh! Shihihihihi!"

-

The Grand Line had strange weather. 

Really strange weather.

The sun was gone, and it was raining. Everyone ran around the deck, doing what they could to keep the Sunny from capsizing. That wouldn't be good in the slightest. Sure they would all die-- half the crew being devil fruit users and the other half stuck in the middle of the ocean-- but the Sunny was Nakama now. Luffy had no doubt it would blame itself if they somehow didn't make it through the storm.

And so he decided he wouldn't let that happen. 

When it was all over, he sighed loudly, saying how tired he was, and disappeared below deck.

He sat in the corner of the map room, then patted the wooden floor next to him.

"You did good. Real good. Thank you." Luffy whispered, and he thought he could feel the Sunny purr.

-

Nami found him much later, napping on the floor and he woke as she neared him.

She sat down, gingerly lowering herself to the ground and he felt a warm coil of contentment unfurl at the close proximity. 

"Sleeping the job Captain?" She snorted, throwing the hat on his face. "Don't answer that. Of course you are, why am I surprised?"

Luffy shrugged loosely, not seeing the point in lying. "I haven't slept much lately." He responded honestly. "I haven't slept at all actually. I just pretend, so that Chopper doesn't get worried."

He knew she wouldn't tell.

Because it was Nami, and aside from Zoro, Nami knew him the best.

"Yeah." The red-head said, voice softer than normal, understanding in her tone and Luffy let out a silly little grin because _duh,_ _of course_ she knew. "I didn't sleep for a while either."

He watched as she gazed at a portrait of her mother, courtesy of Usopp, who painted it for her not long after they received the Sunny. Her eyes were soft, a warm chocolate and the thought of sweets made his stomach rumble a bit.

Nami laughed, pulling out a large bag-- _where had it come from_ \-- and shoving it in front of his face.

His mouth drooled as the scent of meat and various other foods assaulted his nose. 

Without any preamble, he began to eat, inhaling the food practically.

How long had it been since he'd last eaten, _really_ eaten?

It felt like forever.

"So good!" He mumbled around mouthfuls of the delicious meal. Luffy didn't like making trouble for others, not unless they deserved it, but _damn_ if in moments like these, he wasn't exceedingly proud of himself for slamming a canon ball into the side of that restaurant. No way would anyone else have been able to keep up with him and his stomach.

_I'm so lucky._

He was surrounded by so many kind people.

People who wouldn't hesitate in risking everything for him. 

He had real Nakama. 

They treated him like a Captain, and were helping him accomplish his goals. They respected the boundaries between captain and crewmate. They let him do what he wanted.

And he was glad. 

But _Nami._

She broke boundaries, all the time, in every way Luffy could think of. Sometimes it was annoying and dangerous, she got in the way. 

He didn't know what he'd do if she died.

But sometimes, she broke the boundaries and it made him very, _very_ happy. Like when she tried to fight after he'd fallen, saying she'd never leave him. Or coming to find him, even though he said he'd be asleep.

She pretended to be mean, but one of the kindest people he knew.

Just like he pretended to be happy, when more often than not, the sadness caught up to him.

And his crew knew. He knew they knew.

Because on those days, they always did extra.

He was so _lucky_.

"Woah there!" Nami squealed, raising her hands in the air. "What's wrong with you Luffy? The food tastes that good? Its nothing different from normal."

The teen wondered what she meant.

And then he felt the tears on his face. So he was crying?

Strange.

"Sweet _Beri_ , you're such a handful." The red-head murmured softly, using the hem of her shirt to wipe his tears away. In the back of his mind, he wondered how his navigator was going to make him pay for that. "I'm tacking it on to your debt."

Ah, so thats how.

His crew, they made him so happy. The filled him with smiles. And suddenly, he had the urge to make sure that they were all happy too, even though a rational voice told him they'd be long gone if they weren't.

"This room." He started, after swallowing a large piece of meat, the meal sitting pleasantly in his stomach. "You know it isn't your prison, right? You're free to leave whenever."

He wasn't just talking about the Navigation Chamber.

"I know." She replied calmly. "I don't want to leave." A sidelong glance and a smile. "None of us do."

So she knew he didn't mean the room. Luffy laughed, slapping his knees and feeling lighter than he had in 2 years. 

It was all thanks to Nami, the Navigator, the Cat Burglar. Nami, the woman who broke boundaries. 

_Nami._

It would always be her, after all, she was the one who'd guide him. She was his gatekeeper.

Simple. So very simple.

Without Nakama, there would be no crew. No Strawhats. No awesome Swordsman, no Brave Warrior of the Sea, no amazing Chef with amazing food, no doctor, no Archaeologist, no Shipwright, no Musician.

And without Nami, there would be no him. There would be no adventure.

He took off his hat, placing it on her head and standing up. She would take care of it. And would take of her. He'd take care of everyone.

He'd be strong enough for them all.

"Thanks a bunch Nami." Luffy glanced back, and gave a smile. "You're really awesome, you know that?"

-

The marines were a handful, more of a problem than normal.

He was fighting, Zoro was fighting, Sanji was preparing lunch.

His stomach rumbled.

They needed to hurry.

-

It was a lapse in judgement, a sole moment where he ignored his instincts. It'd been happening a lot lately.

These moments where his blood would boil and vision would turn red. Where rage of unspeakable amounts would take over his heart.

It was in these moments, that he thought about Ace.

And the image of his brother dying would flood his mind. Luffy's anger would skyrocket, soaring tenfold. 

Though most of it was directed at himself. 

He screamed, guttural and loud. Pure.

The marines stopped, looked at him, and charged.

He only smiled, feeling elation.

_Hell yeah. Come fight me._

Alone.

If no one had to get hurt then as captain he'd make sure it stayed that way.

"You _idiot!"_

That voice. It was Zoro.

"How many times do we have to tell you!" 

Nami, standing tall with her climatact in hand.

“N-never fear! For the brave sea warrior Usopp is here!” Came the shaky assertion. 

"You don't have to fight alone. You do what I can't do. And I'll do what you can't do. But some things we can do together, okay?"

The smell of smoke and spice filled him as Sanji dashed by, suit jacket billowing.

"I know you're worried we'll get hurt. But I'm going to be the greatest doctor remember? I'll always fix you right up."

Chopper's voice sounded, and Luffy looked over to see him smiling.

"You saved my life when I didn't want to live." That was Robin, her eyes dark and earnest. "You saved my life when I did."

"You gave me hope bro. You're a man like no other, I'm _suuupper_ proud to call you captain." Franky raised his hands and blasted away at the marines, leaving only a few left.

"It warms my heart when I look at you." There was a pause. "Though I have no heart. Skull Joke Yohohohoho!"

Luffy watched wide eyed as his crew demolished the marines, then smiled as they all looked back at him with an expectant expression. 

A wave of exhaustion overcame him, the weight of everything on his shoulders pushing him down. He took a step forward, arm reaching out and felt his body tilt. 

He landed on a warm shoulder.

"I knew that was bound to happen, sooner or later."

It was Nami.

Nami, who aside from Zoro, knew him the best.

Nami, the boundary breaker. 

Nami, the one who'd guide him to the one piece.

Nami, who Luffy couldn't live without.

It'd been two years since he'd slept. _Really_ slept. 

It'd been two years since he'd succumbed to fear.

The fear that crew mates would die in front of him, and he'd be helpless to stop it.

He'd forgotten how strong they were.

How amazing.

Of course it was Nami who reminded him.

_Of course._

She placed the hat back on his head, a slender arm wrapped around his back.

"You're our treasure Luffy, so don't be more stupid than normal, okay?"

He laughed weakly. "Yosh!"

"Good. Now get some rest. You earned it."

Luffy buried his face into the side of her neck, the action pushing them both to the ground. He felt that sense of contentment swell as she chuckled, patting his back comfortingly.

"We're gonna be fine Luffy. Trust me."

And he did. 

Because she was Nami. 

Nami who smelled like tangerines.

Nami who's hair sparkled in the sunlight.

Who made him feel like the seashells he collected as a kid.

Like he was drowning and unable to swim to the surface. But it was okay, because he could look at something amazing as he went.

Nami, his guide.

The one who'd lead him into greatness.

The gatekeeper.

The one who he couldn't live without.

_Nami._

If it turned out the One Piece was just some huge crown, he resolved to fork it over to her immediately. It was the least he could do.

Luffy shifted, sighing contentedly.

And besides, he thought she'd looked pretty nice that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you expected a kiss or something.  
> Honestly, I don't see that really happening.  
> LOL I actually felt like I was pushing it with the last line.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment
> 
> I'm primarily a ZoSan shipper, so check that out if you like! And a OPM writer as well.
> 
> Hope you guys stay safe!


End file.
